neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Riverdale (town)
Riverdale is a small town in the United States, founded in 1941. History Riverdale was founded in 1941 by General Augustus Pickens and bankrolled by Barnabas B. Blossom. The town is divided into two parts. The north side, where the rich live and the south side, where the poor live, is the home to the Southside Serpents. The Northside appears to be more livable and prosperous, and crime rates are significantly lower than the Southside, according to the USA 2010 Census Bureau. On the other hand, the Southside is rougher and tougher for the citizens who live there. It is also home to several criminal gangs such as the Southside Serpents and Ghoulies, who are involved in drug trafficking and other illicit activities which come secretly across the Northside boundary. Because of this, the Southsiders are usually frowned upon on by the Northside, due to the way they live and are generally accused of criminal activities that occur on the Northside of Riverdale. Both sides generally kept their noses out of each other's business. However, things changed when a dangerous criminal known as the Black Hood started committing violent crimes, generally occurring on the Northside only, and towards sinful people. For this reason, relations between the two sides of the town have become noticeably harsh, assuming complicity on the part of the Southsiders. After recent events, however, the tensions between the two cause riots to break loose. Founding Families * Blossom Family Residents Northsiders *Archibald Andrews *Frederick Andrews *Elizabeth Cooper *Alice Cooper (formerly; Southsider) *Hal Cooper *Polly Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Hermione Lodge *Hiram Lodge *Cheryl Blossom *Penelope Blossom *Rose Blossom *Josephine McCoy *Sierra McCoy *Reginald Mantle *Kevin Keller *Thomas Keller *Pop Tate *Waldo Weatherbee *Manfred Muggs *Mrs. Muggs *Ethel Muggs *Valerie Brown *Trev Brown *Melody Valentine *Tina Patel *Ginger Lopez *Oscar Castillo *Chuck Clayton *Vic *Margaret Howard *Nicolas Clair (visited) *Xander St. Clair (visited) *Simone St. Clair (visited) *Arthur Adams (visited) *Mrs. Klump *Evelyn Evernever *Edgar Evernever *Marcus Mason *Peaches 'N Cream Southsiders *Jughead Jones *FP Jones *Gladys Jones *Jellybean Jones *Antoinette Topaz *Sweet Pea *Fangs Fogarty *Thomas Topaz *Young Serpent *Malachai *Penelope Peabody Former Residents Northsiders *Jason Blossom † *Dilton Doiley † *Joseph Svenson † *Andre † *Mary Andrews (moved to Chicago) *Geraldine Grundy † *Clifford Blossom † *Smithers (left town) *Midge Klump † *Sheriff Howard † *Joseph Conway † *Jim Conway † *Mary Ellen Conway † *Sue Conway † *Tommy Conway † *Chic (ran out of town/hunted by the Black Hood) *Moose Mason (moved to Glendale) Southsiders *Gerald Petite † *Joaquin DeSantos † *Mustang † *Robert Phillips † Locations Public *Carson College *Riverdale High School *Southside High *Sweetwater River *Town Hall *Eversgreen Forest *Sheriff Station *SoDale *Riverdale General Hospital *Riverdale Public Library *Pickens Park *Fox Forest *Shankshaw Prison *Sweetwater Swimming Hole Businesses *Andrews Construction *The Register *Roving Eye *Whyte Wyrm *Twilight Drive-In (demolished for SoDale project) *Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe *Blossom Maple Farms *Bijou *The Law Offices of Paul Sowerberry. Esq *Riverdale Bus Station *City Centre Motor Hotel *U.S. Army & Navy *Five Seasons *The House of the Dead *Riverdale Auto Shop *Shady Palm Motel Residential *Andrews house *Thornhill (burned by Cheryl Blossom) *Thistlehouse *Cooper house *Keller house *Sunnyside Trailer Park *The Pembrooke *Sisters of Quiet Mercy *Conway house (abandoned after death of family) Events *Semi-formal *Pep Rally *Variety Show *Blossom Tree Tapping Ceremony *Blossom Banquet *Homecoming *Taste of Riverdale *75th Anniversary Jubilee *Retro Night *SoDale Gala Opening *Pickens Day *Midge's Funeral Appearances Riverdale Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 1 * Trivia *According to the cast of the show, Riverdale is located somewhere along the East Coast.Riverdale Cast Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED - YouTube Gallery References Category:Riverdale Locations